The proposed research will complete "family-files" through the third examination round of the Tecumseh Study and the bringing over of all necessary variables onto tapes in MIDAS format for the completion of parent-child, husband-wife, sibling and adoptive parent-adopted child vs. biological parent-biological child fatness comparisons with emphasis on changes in fatness, weight, domicile and life style between successive examination rounds and possible familyline and spouse synchronic changes in fatness. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Garn, S.M., P.E. Cole, B. Ullman and S.M. Bailey. Serum and urinary vitamin levels of obese and lean adults. Ecol. Food Nutr. 1976, in press. Garn, S.M.,S.M. Bailey and P.E. Cole. Husband-wife similarities in serum and urinary vitamins. Ecol. Food Nutr. 1976, in press.